powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyosuke Jinnai
"Red Racer!" Kyousuke Jinnai (陣内 恭介, Jinnai Kyōsuke) is Red Racer (レッドレーサー, Reddo Rēsā), leader of the Carrangers. Biography Carranger Kyousuke was a 23-year-old test driver at the Pegasus auto garage, normally only assigned to do errands and odd jobs. Kyousuke is originally a selfish jerk, insensitive enough to abandon his team because he wants to drive his boss' classic car. Soon, though, Kyousuke realized that he had a responsibility as the Carranger leader and became very conscientious, although the role of leader sometimes gets to him and he is overwhelmed by the stress of being responsible for the team. Though unofficially the leader of the team from the start, he ends up taking the job more seriously after VRV Master suggested him as the leader in a letter he wrote before leaving Earth. Prior to then, the Carranger had previously assumed their alien allies such as him, Dappu or Signalman as more leaders than one of their own, yet with all of them gone or unavailable, Kyousuke was forced to take up responsibility himself to lead the team accordingly, even if he became way too overexcited and energized to fight with the burden on his shoulders. He fell in love with Beauty Zonnette, although at first she only loves his Red Racer alter ego, and is eventually able to confess his love to her. He later becomes a very brave, heroic man who was willing to risk his life to fight as Kyousuke and not Red Racer to prove his love for Zonnette. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, Kyousuke appeared as one of 24 previous Red Warriors in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to OhRed to his successors from MegaRed, GingaRed to TimeRed. Gokaiger Years later, Kyousuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen alongside Riki Honoo during the fighting. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Racer powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Sometime after the war, Kyousuke, now 38, dedicated his time to teaching children about the laws of road safety with improvised acting on his part, but to no avail. The children constantly ignored his lessons, often going off to other things. He eventually catches the eye of the Zangyack Empire when Barizorg discovers he was the man that interferred with Zaggai's mission. Insarn takes one look at Kyousuke and is immediately smitten by his looks. She enlists the help of Jealousto to capture the former Red Racer, which ultimately draws the attention of the Gokaiger's, who were searching for a Sentai warrior connected to traffic safety. He introduces himself to the group, hoping to enlist their talents in his acting troupe. The Gokaigers decline and flee from warrior, but only Don is caught by Kyousuke. When things don't go as planned, Insarn attempts to capture Kyousuke herself, eliciting a jealous reaction from Jealousto, who tries to kill Kyousuke. He is eventually saved from both Zangyack warriors when the Gokaigers use the Carranger Ranger Keys to fend off a enlarged Jealousto and Insarn realizes her "love" for Jealousto. In the end, Kyousuke manages to successfully teach the children about traffic safety when the Gokaigers agree to act as bickering traffic lights . After the Gokaigers finally defeat Zangyack invasion force on Earth and the emperor, Marvelous returned all of the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Kyousuke and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen Kyousuke, alongside his team (bar Signalman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Red Racer Kurumagic Mecha *Red Vehicle *V-Fire / Fire Fighter Arsenal *Accel Changer *Navick Blaster **Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher **Car Navick / Navicck Shot *ViBlade *Fender Sword *Red Speeder 1 *Pegasus Thunder Ranger Key The is Kyousuke Jinnai's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Red Racer Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Red Racer. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Carrangers while fighting against Action Commander Jealousto. *Joe became Red Racer as part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kyousuke received his key and became Red Racer once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyousuke Jinnai was portrayed by Yūji Kishi. As Red Racer, his main suit actor was Kazutoshi Yokoyama, his sub was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Notes *In Gokaiger, unlike the other veteran rangers, when the Red Racer image appears in front of him, Kyousuke breaks the fourth wall and slaps the Red Racer image aside, getting Ahim's and Don's attention. *Although not his main mech, Kyousuke was the first Sentai hero to utilize a mech based on a fire truck (V-Fire); later Sentai Heroes such as Matoi Tatsumi (GoRed) and Eiji Takaoka (Bouken Silver) would have their main powers connected to fire trucks. (GoGo-V's Red Ladder and Boukenger's GoGo Fire respectively) *Kyousuke's appearance in Gokaiger was the first physical appearance of a Sentai character prior to the 2000s series. **This was the first breaking of the original Gokaiger concepts for having only Sentai heroes from Gaoranger to Goseiger appearing in the series. See also *Tommy Oliver - His Power Rangers counterpart in the first half of Power Rangers Turbo *T.J. Johnson - Tommy's successor in the latter half of Power Rangers Turbo. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Swordsmanship Category:Ranger Legend Category:Carrangers